paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zuma's Windsurfing Adventure: Chapter 3
Here is Chapter 3 which is right where it picks up from Chapter 2. Note: The woman in the pink shirt's hair, as of "Pups Save a Sleepwalking Bear" is apparently black again. Because this story occurs between "Pups Save a Cat Show" and "Pups Save a Playful Dragon", her hair is ginger in this story. Voice: She's right here. That voice came from a female English Setter pup. The woman with the pink shirt and ginger hair and the chubby man become shocked. Gingered Hair Woman and Chubby Man: Marina!!! Marina: Karen and John, it's so nice to see you both again. By the way, Karen, why did you dye your hair to look like a carrot? Karen: Marina, I dyed it because... Marina: Not interested in hearing why you look like a carrot. John: (Sighing) Ryder, pups, this is Marina. Karen: My sister owned her for a bit, but gave her away after seeing how rude she is. Rocky: Can totally see. Marina: You must be the dumb Paw Patrol Ryder and the pups give offended looks. Marina: And Zuma, who I'm competing against is also part of the group. Well, Andrew and I are going to win. Zuma and that man with him look pathetic. Andrew: You tell him girl Skye: I think I know why Andrew and Marina get along really well. They are both rude. Ashley: We all see that, Skye. Andrew: And we are going to beat your husband and that dumb pup from the Paw Patrol. Rubble: I wouldn't count on that, Zuma and Jason are looking pretty good out there. Andrew: Nobody asked you, you bulldork. Rubble gives an offended look. Amy: The sun is about to set, we should head home and have some dinner. David: (Sighing) And Andrew, I guess you can stay with us until the competition. Andrew: Where else would I stay? John: We should get going, too. Karen: Marina, I suppose you can stay with us. Marina: I figured that's where I'd go. Duh. Ryder: Pups, we should go back to the lookout. I'll let Zuma and Jason practice a little longer. Ryder takes out his pup pad. Ryder: Zuma, the pups and I are heading back to the lookout. I'll let you and Jason practice some more, but make sure to be back before it gets dark. Zuma: Okay Ryder. Ashley: I'll stay back until they're done practicing. Andrew: Um, sis, you wouldn't mind if I stay a little longer. I remember where your house is. Amy: Uh, okay. Marina: Karen, John, can I stay back, too? Karen: I don't see why not. Marina: Good. Andrew: Yea, thank you, twin sister David: No problem, just don't get into any schemes Andrew: I won't, David Andrew secretly chuckles. David: Okay, then. (He calls out towards his children) Sophia, Ethan, it's time to go. Karen: You too, Noah The children run towards their parents. Then, everyone leaves the beach, except for Andrew, Marina, and Ashley.